Besos de noche
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Subestimando el poder de la pasión, no repararon en hasta donde sus besos esa noche los podían llevar. Un momento perdido e íntimo entre Stear y Candy. Capítulo explicativo para la parte final del fic "Recuerdos de un beso"


**DISCLAIMER: _Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Igarashi y Toei Animation Co. Yo solo los tomo prestaditos para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación e inventando historias felices y apasionadas como ésta._**

**_El siguiente one-shot trata sobre un primer encuentro apasionado entre Stear y Candy y vendría a ser un capítulo complementario y explicativo para los fics "Los besos robados son los más dulces" y "Recuerdos de un beso", por lo que si desean saber como los personajes llegaron hasta aquí pueden revisar aquellas dos historias._**

**_ADVERTENCIA: El contenido a continuación es de clasificación M, recomendable para personas con criterio formado_**

**_Besos de noche_**

Una inmensa ternura le invadió todo su ser al ver al joven arrodillado ante ella, debruzado en su regazo. Conmovida por aquella intensa demostración de adoración, que le hablaba de un amor profundo escondido durante mucho tiempo, Candy despacio se atrevió a acariciarle el oscuro cabello.

Él se estremeció al sentir su suave toque, delicado como el de un ser celestial. Ella era su ángel, la persona que con sus oraciones había logrado protegerlo en sus momentos difíciles, quien con su solo recuerdo le había proporcionado la fuerza suficiente para soportar luchar en una terrible guerra y salir airoso… por la esperanza de volver a verla.

Con lentitud, Stear levantó la mirada para descubrir que ella también lo estaba contemplando con dulzura y los ojos vidriosos. A esas alturas tenía sus lentes empañados por sus propias lágrimas, más Candy con cuidado se los quitó para colocarlos encima de la mesa, a su costado. Stear agradeció entonces que su miopía no fuese lo suficiente severa como para no permitirle admirarla de cerca. Con cuidado, a sabiendas del sensible terreno que constituían los sentimientos de su chica amada, donde se aventuraba, empezó a incorporarse despacio sobre sus rodillas hasta quedar a la misma altura de ella que yacía sentada en una silla del comedor y poco a poco, venciendo su propio nerviosismo, llevó sus manos hasta su bello rostro de muñeca para acariciarle las sonrosadas mejillas y comprobar que su llanto era real.

-_Yo también te extrañé tanto…-_ Candy le confesó al fin en un susurro.

Alistear Cornwell en ese instante se creyó dentro de un sueño, respiró profundo sintiendo como si un bálsamo sanador hubiera caído en su adolorido corazón, aliviándolo. Esa era la respuesta de esperanza pronunciada por los labios de ella que tanto había anhelado escuchar, por lo que en un gesto de agradecimiento se inclinó hacia su frente para depositar allí un tierno beso.

-_Mi Candy…-_ sus palabras le brotaron en un dulce suspiro del alma y ella ya no se contuvo más las ganas de abrazarlo. Se le prendió al cuello en un impulso, dejándole saber todo el temor que había pasado debido a su incierto paradero durante su paso por el Ejército, la terrible angustia de no saber si se encontraba a salvo, vivo o muerto, aquel profundo pánico de perderlo.

Stear reaccionó al sentirla entre sus brazos, por fin como tantas veces en sus sueños. Se estremeció de la emoción y la estrechó contra sí con desesperación, con todo el ímpetu de su amor contenido, como para no querer soltarla jamás. A medida que su alma conseguía declararse otra vez en paz, disfrutó de sentir su tibio cuerpo junto al suyo así como del aroma frutal de sus cabellos, de la tersura de esos rizos dorados que le encantaban, los cuales junto a su rostro los sentía como una fina caricia y aprovechó para estrujarlos con suavidad entre sus dedos.

_-Princesa…¿eso es un sí?-_ se atrevió a preguntar armándose de valor, más ella entre ahogados sollozos no pudo contestar, solo asentir.

Stear no podía creerlo, se separó un poco para volver a observarla a los ojos para comprobarlo y tomarle el rostro entre las manos con su corazón a punto de estallar…era como si viviese un momento irreal.

Esa noche de tormenta en el departamento de ella, donde había conseguido refugiarse empapado y aún cuando se había ido la luz, su anhelo más imposible se estaba haciendo realidad. Las bellísimas esmeraldas de ella, tímidas en ese momento se lo confirmaron. Le gritaron aún sin palabras: _"Esta vez es cierto, es verdad"… _y él embelesado optó porque sus propias emociones se manifestaran solas y fueran sus labios en su mítico lenguaje los que le agradecieran.

Con el alma en la mano se inclinó sobre ella y se apropió sin más rodeos de su boca, cálida y suave, del color de las fresas.

Para Candy aquello fue tan repentino que la sorprendió, haciéndola en un principio retroceder en el asiento mas él se encargó de atraerla más hacia sí con amor…

La sintió temblar entre sus brazos tiernamente hasta dejarse vencer por sus caricias, despertando con su fragilidad en él aparte del deseo, el sentimiento de querer protegerla ante todo.

Candy sintió que el joven inventor la arrastraba como las mareas, abrazando cada rincón de su alma. Su pasión la extasiaba, la envolvía, provocándole querer estar perdida eternamente entre sus abrazos. Stear parecía llevar con él un hechizo que la embrujaba, despertándola a una fogosidad desconocida en su interior... En el momento en que empezó el ataque de sus besos se olvidó de todo y se concentró solo en sentirlo a él, que con un ímpetu arrebatador también la levantó de la silla, cargándola y haciéndola girar de felicidad.

A ella se le escapó un pequeño grito de emoción y a él una alegre carcajada pero luego más calmados recordaron que debían guardar silencio para no escandalizar a nadie dentro del edificio puesto que le habían dicho a la dueña que eran solo primos para que les permitiera pasar la noche a los dos juntos allí…algo que no era una total mentira, solo que ahora sus almas les pedían a gritos a ambos el convertirse en amantes.

El uno frente al otro en medio de una casi completa oscuridad que era únicamente interferida por la blanquecina luz de un poste de ciudad que entraba por la vieja ventana, se estudiaron en silencio para ver que tan lejos querían llegar… pero fue Stear quien sucumbió primero al deseo de besarla de nuevo.

Tomándole el rostro de niña que tanto amaba entre sus manos, empezó a deslizar sus labios por su mejilla para proseguir después delicadamente con la otra, siguiendo el camino de su barbilla hasta llegar a su níveo cuello, turbándole así a Candy el pensamiento, embotándole los sentidos.

_-Candy se mía…por favor…_- le susurró al oído, ocupándose también de besar el lóbulo de su pequeña oreja. Una sensual súplica que le hizo a ella temblar las piernas y a la que a la larga no pudo negarse.

Stear buscó en su mirada entonces el permiso para desamarrar su bata de cama, a lo que Candy no se opuso. Segundos después la prenda caía a sus pies denotando el límite entre el pudor y lo prohibido.

Al tomarla con suavidad de la cintura por primera vez en aquella creciente intimidad, Stear percibió a través de la fina tela de la pijama sus definidas curvas de mujer y sintió que estaba alcanzando el paraíso, declarándose totalmente loco y perdido por ella.

Candy con una repentina inseguridad por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, retrocedió unos pasos y empezó a dirigirse enseguida a su habitación, hasta donde él la siguió.

Con vergüenza de voltearse a mirarlo a la cara, al hombre que causaba toda esa diversidad de emociones en ella, lo sintió cerrar la puerta y comenzar a acercarse…mientras su interior batallaba ente su moralidad y lo que estaba tentada a hacer y jugueteaba nerviosa con sus manos. No obstante, todos sus métodos de autodefensa tambalearon en cuanto Stear llegó a abrazarla por la espalda, ayudándole a liberar toda la tensión y empezó a besarle los hombros.

_-No te haré daño amor mío, te lo prometo_- susurró para alejar de ella el miedo y poco a poco fue consiguiéndolo al deslizar sus manos sobre su plano vientre donde entonces parecían revolotear cientos de mariposas por su causa, misión que se completó cuando atrajo su rostro para robarle otro intenso beso de los labios. Uno de esos ósculos profundos a los cuales desde hacia tiempo ella ya se había reconocido adicta.

Poco después la volteó hacia él y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, de forma seductora la ayudó a recostarse despacio en la cama, donde destinó algunos instantes a contemplarla cual divina hada. Ella que era su primer y más grande amor, su ilusión imposible. Sus manos se delataron temblorosas al empezar a tocarla…estar así con ella le estremecía en cuerpo y alma, dándole incluso ganas de llorar.

Candy con ternura le acarició el cabello al notar su nerviosismo y él en retribución besó con fervor su mano, agradeciéndole sin palabras que confiase en él.

A ella también le parecía todo como producto de un ensueño, estar viviendo ese momento con él que era el chico que con su dulzura y divertidas ocurrencias había conseguido conquistarla, el amigo que siempre había estado a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba y del cual con el tiempo por ironías del destino había caído completamente enamorada, era algo maravilloso, increíble... él, que esa noche en medio de la torrencial lluvia se había aventurado a pararse en frente de su edificio con la intención de dedicarle una serenata con un "_violín especia_l" que a la larga había terminado fallando, por lo que al verlo tan indefenso y empapado había decidido alojarlo en su departamento para evitar de esa forma que pescara una pulmonía... recordar aquello le hizo sonreír. Con ternura empezó a acariciarle el varonil rostro para después ir bajando su mano hasta su corazón, el cual siempre se demostraba tan apasionado cada vez que la tenía cerca, para deleitarse con sus acelerados latidos.

Alistear por su parte disfrutó de su sonrisa que era tan dulce como su mismo nombre, mientras la veía como niña traviesa empezar a desabotonarle la camisa del pijama de Albert que le había prestado. Así Candy pudo maravillarse al vislumbrar otra vez como en la noche en que se besaran en la mansión, parte de su fornido pecho de militar que lentamente comenzó a tocar.

Stear sintió en ese momento que podía morir por esas delicadas caricias cual deliciosa tortura por lo que le ayudó a terminar de desabrochar la prenda y luego a quitársela.

En ese instante Candice White se ruborizó ante el vigoroso hombre con talla de guerrero que tenía ante sí y sin proponérselo una petición salió de sus labios

-_Por favor ten cuidado…es mi primera vez-_

El enterarse de que nadie había manchado su divino cuerpo, que iba a entregarle su virginidad, a Stear le tomó por sorpresa pero también fue como una bendición, como el premio concedido a su fe por esperarla tanto tiempo, adorándola en silencio. Se sintió entonces el tipo más dichoso del mundo al tener el honor, el privilegio, de ser el primero en su cama, su primer amante y se prometió en ese instante que si ella aceptaba, lo sería para toda la vida, un amigo, un compañero, un marido…no la dejaría ir jamás…Dio gracias al cielo también que no se hubiese entregado al aristócrata rebelde de Terrence Grandchester en todo el tiempo que estuvieran juntos, pues no la merecía. Sin embargo, ahora ella estaba a su lado y a diferencia del inglés, lucharía por ella, no iba a abandonarla por nada del mundo porque la amaba bordeando en el delirio si así podía decirse, al punto de poder sacrificar su vida si era necesario alguna vez…su amor era puro y verdadero como los de las leyendas o las historias, y presentía que estaba hecho para perdurar…que ese era solo el comienzo.

Tomando en cuenta la dulce petición de ella, decidió tener el mayor cuidado posible para no lastimarla y además rendir el tributo que merecía su hermosa y virginal humanidad cual celestial templo no profanado, por lo que muy despacio y mirándola con amor para que estuviera tranquila fue subiendo su vestido de pijama sin descuidarse de acariciar la suave piel que iba descubriendo al contacto hasta lograr retirarle la prenda por completo, al igual que hizo después con su ropa interior.

Candy quedó entonces totalmente expuesta ante él temblando sonrojada, tratando de cubrirse con las manos o cruzando las piernas lo mejor que podía para proteger sus partes íntimas. Nunca había estado desnuda ante un hombre y tampoco había visto a ningún hombre desnudo en una situación así. Stear como si lo entendiera terminó de quitarse el resto de su vestimenta para estar en las mismas condiciones que ella. Él contaba con experiencia en las artes amatorias debido al tiempo vivido con gente libertina en la Europa de la guerra pero nunca había estado con nadie por amor, aquella también era su primera vez.

Se detuvo un momento a mirar a la maravillosa mujer que tenía ante él. El poder contemplarla totalmente desnuda le proporcionó un espectáculo fantástico, sublime, que le embelesó, solo quería tocar cada centímetro de su sedosa piel y embriagarse en el delicado aroma del perfume que usaba que le hacía perder la cabeza, así que acercándose, comenzó a cubrir de besos cada parte de su magnífico cuerpo.

Candy empezó a experimentar el placer más intenso de su vida mientras lo sentía recorrer con sus labios despacio sin prisa, sus piernas, la curva de su cadera, su cintura, su espalda, su cuello al tiempo que una de sus manos traviesas acariciaba su plano vientre y resbalaba exploradora tratando de encontrar el camino sur entre sus muslos hacia un lugar nunca antes conquistado.

Aquel derroche de erotismo, le hizo esconder la cabeza en la almohada, gemir, desconocerse a sí misma en esa mujer apasionada que él despertaba. Jamás había creído llegar a sentirse así con alguien, tan deseada, tan deliciosa, poder probar tanta pasión…en un momento quiso voltearse para mirar a la cara del muchacho que conseguía volverla loca y se encontró con sus ojos castaños llenos de fuego, queriendo devorarla.

La atrapó entonces en un beso demandante, hambriento, reclamándola para sí, abstrayéndola de la realidad, obligándola solo a sentir. Sus lenguas se enfrascaron en un poderoso y sensual juego que terminó en medio de un suspiro de sus labios.

Menguando un poco su pasión, Stear la observó con interés, con la respiración igual de agitada que la de ella pero sin poder dejar por eso de admirarla en su explosión de pasión primeriza. Fue así que sin perder la delicadeza con que la trataba, tal cual si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, fijó su atención sobre sus virginales senos juveniles que subían y bajaban presos de la excitación, pareciendo clamar por ser atendidos y empezó a dibujar con sus manos sus pezones cual botones de rosas, a definirlos con sus dedos, estimulándolos a sabiendas que se trataban de una las zonas más sensibles y erógenas de la feminidad.

Candy cerró los ojos con un gemido casi imperceptible dejándose llevar, él tomó aquello como una indicación para proseguir y con cuidado de no asustarla con su forma arrebatada de actuar, se inclinó sobre ella como un infante ansioso, sediento y se atrevió a probarlos, a succionarlos, jugueteando con ellos con su lengua.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco al principio, se tensó, no obstante pronto su afectado pudor se transformó en ternura al despertarse su instinto maternal escondido ya que sin querer Stear le brindó la imaginación de ella misma sosteniendo un bebé algún día.

Stear repitió su accionar en sus dos senos como intentando beber de ellos un elixir, logrando que se irguieran, que se hincharan ante él. Estaba extasiado, el firme pecho de su amada era tal como lo había imaginado en sus fantasías.

Candy gimió alcanzando el punto máximo de su excitación sin poder controlarse y arqueó su espalda inconscientemente dejándole mayor libertad a su conquistador en su tarea, que volvió a repetir su ejercicio en sus partes íntimas, haciendo que esta vez sí se escandalizara en medio de sus lamidas y se le subieran furiosamente los colores al rostro, teniendo que estrujarle el cabello e invocar su nombre para poder soportar el remolino de sensaciones.

Para cuando él volvió a mirarla se encontraba agitada y con lágrimas en los ojos pero aquello solo le hacía lucir más hermosa. Contemplarla así, con el cabello desparramado sobre la almohada debajo de él fue lo más maravilloso que vio en su vida.

Sin poder contenerse más se posó sobre ella, emocionado de poder sentirla piel a piel, dedicándose a envolverla entre apasionados besos y caricias que casi le hicieron perder la razón. Se posicionó entonces en medio de sus esbeltas piernas direccionándose en su natural entrada, poniendo en contacto sus sexos por primera vez y después de mirarla a los ojos, lleno de deseo y amor le pidió su consentimiento para proseguir, a lo que Candy solo asintió.

Entonces cual soldado listo para empezar su combate, se incorporó un poco en la cama y tomándola con suavidad de las caderas para atraerla más hacia sí, empujó.

Candy profirió un gemido ahogado ante el sensual ataque teniendo que sujetarse de sus fuertes brazos a causa del malestar natural experimentado. Su mirada de temor ante lo desconocido que estaba por experimentar le caló profundo a él que volvió a acomodarse sobre ella, confortándola con besos. No logró romper la natural barrera de su intimidad enseguida pero la estimulación previa ayudó a que el proceso no fuese tan doloroso. Al tercer intento, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella sobre las sábanas y recordándole que estaban juntos en ese gran paso, lo logró. Penetró en su cuerpo atravesando su himen, llenándola a plenitud mientras un fuego místico parecía intentar consumirlos a ambos.

Candy se retorció en la cama por la sensación incómoda del miembro extraño dentro suyo pero no duró mucho, terminando por transformarse en el más vivo placer cuando Stear al notar que se destensaba su cuerpo, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella desatando el antiguo ritual del amor.

Sus embestidas primero fueron suaves para no hacerle daño pero fueron variando de intensidad a medida que los dos se iban perdiendo dentro de la desenfrenada pasión, entregándose a la fogosidad de la lujuria.

Dieron vueltas por toda la cama con sus cuerpos entrelazados, la fricción de sus pechos desnudos aumentó el erotismo de sentirse físicamente unidos así como la transpiración de ambos y la confusión de sus alientos.

Stear se sentía en la gloria al lograr penetrarla cada vez más, su estrecho interior lo extasiaba a la vez que lo arrastraba y condenaba a una eterna esclavitud de la cual él mismo quería ser cautivo, pues sabía que después de aquello no podría vivir sin ella…lo que más quería era poder incrustarse por siempre en su corazón.

Candy sentía su corazón latiendo a velocidad, pensaba que después de aquello acabara podía morir con tranquilidad pues ya había alcanzado el paraíso en la tierra, la expresión suprema del amor probada con el hombre amado. Había otorgado su recompensa para ese alguien que la adoraba con la misma reciprocidad y le había enseñado el significado del amor correspondido a plenitud. Stear la hacía sentir segura con cada uno de sus urgentes besos, de sus profundos abrazos. Sabía que no se arrepentiría de haberse entregado a él así todo terminara al día siguiente...mas en esos instantes solo quería ser suya, pertenecerle…cavilando en aquello, entrelazó sus piernas en las caderas de él acoplándose a sus embestidas y aprovechó para explorar con caricias su fornido pecho lleno de pequeñas cicatrices, marcas de guerra, las cuales deseó borrar con sus besos.

Stear al sentir aquella demostración de amor, embriagado de dicha empezó a aumentar su energía hasta el punto de hacerla casi desfallecer de placer. La sintió suspirar, estremecerse entre sus brazos y deslumbrado, la incorporó sobre sus piernas, para estrecharla contra sí, deleitándose con sus senos, consiguiendo llegar en cada uno de sus movimientos más profundo.

Se volvieron a recostar luego ambos emocionados, ella que era su víctima, la joven sacerdotisa enamorada recién convertida en mujer y él el explorador que había conquistado sus virginales territorios, reclamándolos de su propiedad, cuyo corazón rebosaba de dicha de saber que ahora le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma para siempre.

Los gemidos de ambos se entremezclaron en el acto junto a la calidez de sus cuerpos y sus palabras de amor dichas entre susurros. Las miradas fogosas hicieron que se abrazaran las almas mientras sus pechos excitados clamaban por más al igual que el roce de sus labios entre los embates apasionados.

La libido los envolvió como una ley universal mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda con todas sus fuerzas aruñandole en la desesperación y él se abrazaba a su cuerpo, embebido en su labor a punto de alcanzar el cielo. En esos momentos sus físicos resultaron atemporales, inmortales, incorpóreos, solo existía entre ellos la unión sexual pero más allá de eso la compenetración de sus espíritus enamorados.

Era el clímax, el preámbulo del más grande placer…unas cuantas embestidas más de Stear y el alma de Candy pareció elevarse entre las nubes, volverse parte del infinito y él luego de ser estremecido por el arrebatador orgasmo de ella, no tardó en seguirla.

Sosteniéndola de la fina cintura y luego de las caderas en el punto en que empezaba su unión, manteniendo la intensidad, debió incorporarse un poco en la cama y sujetarse de los bordes, cerrando los ojos ante lo que estaba por venir…Dentro de él era aún irreal creer que le estuviera haciendo el amor, que la estuviera poseyendo, que ella le hubiese regalado su corazón y su cuerpo, llegar a la culminación con ella fue como pisar el edén...Con una estocada final profunda, esbozó una exclamación de vibrante placer que terminó por ahogar en un apasionado beso sobre sus labios, siguiéndola de esa manera al infinito. Candy sintió entonces como la colmaba con su miel y exhaló un gemido que fue música para sus oídos.

_-Te amo…-_ le susurró Stear dejándose caer exhausto a descansar sobre su tibio pecho

-_Yo también_- respondió Candy en voz bajita, recibiéndolo amorosamente y acariciándole el húmedo cabello para reconfortarlo al tiempo que se ganaba un fuerte abrazo por parte de él.

Desde allí, asido a su cuerpo el joven inventor pudo escuchar con claridad los latidos de su corazón mientras dejaban atrás la emoción y volvían a la calma a medida que iba quedándose dormida…creyendo que aquello era el sonido más dulce que podía existir...

* * *

**__****_Nota: Una canción que me ayudó a crear esta historia fue "Derroche" de Ana Belén y Juan Luis Guerra, me encanta jejeje _**

_¡Gracias por leer! =)_

_Atte_

_Moonlightgirl86_


End file.
